


Straight Fucking.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Literally just smut. No plot whatsoever. Hence the title.





	Straight Fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: toxicmickeylove  
> Follow me on Twitter: JeromesCult (used to be MickeysTonic.)

Ian groaned and tightened his hand in Mickey's hair as the older boy continued to work his mouth on his cock. He had been sucking him off for about six minutes now and Ian was hard, throbbing and leaking inside of Mickey's mouth.

But Mickey fucking loved it.

He would pull off and smear the pre cum with his fingers as if it was lube before taking Ian back into his mouth. His own cock was hard between his legs his pre cum smearing onto the sheets. He was almost desperate for release.

But this was their first weekend off together in what felt like forever and they were going to savor every second. Mickey knew that Ian would make sure he had plenty of orgasms before Monday came back around.

Ian tugged on his hair, "Baby, stop for a second. Oh, fuck."

He groaned as Mickey drug his teeth carefully acrosd the top of his dick.

Mickey pulled off but he kept his hand wrapped around him, "Yes, Ian?"

He moved his hand unbelievably slow watching Ian lick his lips and thrust his hips.

"I need to eat you out." Ian spoke, enjoying the way Mickey's eyes fluttered close and how the older boy moaned.

"Yeah? You like that, baby? You want my tongue in your ass? Get on your back."

Mickey did as he said without hesitating. He spread his legs for Ian to crawl between them. 

Ian wasted no time. He threw Mickey's legs over his shoulders and attached his mouth to Mickeys ass.

Mickey cried out in pleasure, digging his fingers into the sheets. 

"Fuck." He moaned.

Ian was fucking into Mickey's ass with his tongue. He would pull out and spit to help wetten his ass and make it easier to push his tongue inside.

Mickey was shaking at the pleasure.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey moaned.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before sucking two fingers into his mouth and tracing them over the rim of Mickey's ass.

"I need to fuck you. I'm about to cum untouched." He informed him. 

Mickey couldn't respond because Ian shoved two fingers inside of him causing him to groan and clench around them.

"Move asshole!" Mickey shouted.

Ian grinned and began moving his fingers in a fast pace. He would curve his fingers and hit right into that sweet spot that had Mickey crying out and wiggling on the bed.

"Fucking hell, Mickey. You're fucking gorgeous. I fucking love you."

He pulled out his fingers and moved up over Mickey so he could kiss him. Mickey melted instantly. The two loved kissing almost as much as they loved each other.

"Fuck me." Mickey ordered, wrapping his legs around Ian.

Ian grinned, "Gladly."

He reached down between them and grabbed his dick so he could press it against Mickey's rim. He bit his lip as he pushed in then placed both his hands beside Mickey's head.

"Shit. Don't wait. Just fuck me."

So Ian listened.

He began fucking into Mickey like it was the last time he ever would. Mickey was digging his nails into Ian's shoulders and the heel of his feet into the top of the red head's ass.

"You feel so good." Ian groaned.

His balls were smacking the back of Mickey's ass which was clenching tight around Ian's cock. He leaned down and kissed Mickey again. Their tongues moved together, each boy moaning sending sensations to the others tongue.

"I'm not going to last." Ian moaned.

His thrusts were harder and his pace was faster. Mickey was completely limp under him and almost at the edge.

"Shit." Ian gasped. 

He slammed inside Mickey and stayed pressed against his prostate as his orgasm hit him. He closed his eyes and let out a deep groan as he came inside of Mickey.

Mickey cried out and tightened himself around Ian as he came all over his stomach. He was shaking as his orgasm slowly left. 

Ian pulled out causing Mickey to let out a gasp. He flew to his back on the other side of Mickey. The two just started at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was intense." Mickey finally spoke. 

Ian smiled and turned to look at him, "I love you, Mick."

Mickey looked back at him with a crooked grin, "I love you too, Gallagher. Now let's get some sleep."

They fell asleep with Ian pressed to his back and his arm wrapped around him. Mickey smiled when he heard Ian snoring.

"Gonna marry you someday." He whispered, falling asleep.


End file.
